Phan love
by MiaPHANFIC
Summary: Phil has moved from Manchester to London to go to school for his last year so he can go to his dream college. Dan on the other hand is the most popular guy in school and is ready to leave. On the way they find love, friendship and get into trouble NOT FINISHED UPDATES FREQUANTLY!
1. Chapter 1

" Phil! Time to get up sweetheart!"

I came up from under the covers and got dressed.

DAN POV

I woke up later than usual with a note on my bed from Becky 'Hi hon! Great time last night but not going to work out! Xoxo Becky.'

Only if she knew that I was gay.

My phone rang, it was Pj. "Hey what's up?"

"8:00 you lazy ass! Hurry up or mr Tye will kill you!"

"Ok, I'm walking there right now." I put down the phone and got ready for the day ahead. As I walked out of my house a boy with jet black hair was opening his door. He was stunning.

PHIL POV

As I walked to the bus stop this boy who look the same age walked in front of me until he caught a ride with some guys. He looked at me and smiled. Who was this mysterious boy and why did I feel like I've known him for a lifetime?


	2. Chapter 2

DAN POV

"Okay class, today we have a new student and I hope you ALL welcome him to our school. This is Phil, so would you like to tell us something about yourself?" My tutor Miss Summers was a nice teacher and all but could be scary when she wanted, even though she's shorter than all of us but that's because apparently kids in newer generations grow faster.

"Well umm my name's Phil and I moved here because I want to attend the university down the road. I like Muse, lions and video games." He stood in front of the class awkwardly and he looked terrified like we were about to kill him.

"Thank you Phil, now it's time to choose your guide and buddy. Now let's see... Oh how about Dan, Dan can you raise your hand please? Daniel! Turn around, stop talking to Ian and Anthony and raise your hand!"

"Sorry miss." I raised my hand and turned around to see that it was the boy from this morning. He shuffled over and sat next to me.

"H-hi." Phil said whilst putting down his bag.

"Hey I'm Dan, this is Ian and Anthony." I replied.

"Hey dude! So you got a girl or do you let them roll to you?" Ian basically shouted whilst pointing to Becky and her group of friends.

"Sorry about him, and when we leave this room don't talk to us your a bit of a fag aren't you?" Said Anthony.

I looked at Ian and Anthony, then looked at Phil. Ian started to laugh, meaning that I had to so I did. Phil turned around to leave as the bell went but he stopped and looked at me with tears in his eyes and left.

PHIL POV

For the rest of the day I kept away from Dan and his group of friends. Luckily I met two boys named Pj and Chris who were really nice. As I walked home Dan and his group were behind me, and because they're so nice they made a song that has the tune of we will rock you but instead it's you are a faggot.

That night I went to sleep until there was a beautiful boy outside of my window trying to open it.

"Phil, are you awake?"

"Yea. But I need to ask two things, first is what do you want? And why are you on the ledge of my window at 1 in the morning!?"

"I wanna talk, and it's cold!"

I walked over to my window and opened it up. He jumped inside and sat on my bed, only because my chair hadn't been moved upstairs.

"So what did you wanna talk about that made you need to come over and come to my room? And how do you know this was my room?"

"I saw you looking out of your window this morning. I came over to get to know you and tell you I'm sorry about Anthony. I was always friends with them but last year his dad left his wife because he's gay."

"Oh, ok. So what do you wanna know?"

"Birthday, likes, dislikes stuff like that." He said as I sat on the bed next to him.

"Well my names Phillip Michael Lester, but I like to have people call me Phil. My birthday is on January 30th. I like lions, pancakes, Pokémon, Muse, and Panic! At the disco. But I hate bullies, work, and waking up early. How about you?"

"My names Daniel James Howell. Dan for short, I like llamas, Delia smith, and I love muse! But I hate anything that involves waking up before 9 on a weekend. Oh my birthday is on the 11th of June."

I laughed at the fact that he likes Delia smith but her food is great.

"I better be going. I'll see you around." And like that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day in bed feeling warm and fuzzy knowing that dan likes me. Until I realised he doesn't know that I'm gay. What if he didn't like me like that?

So I called up pj to see if he knew anything as he did used to be friends with him.

"Hey Phil. What's up?"

"Hey Pj, I wanted to know if you knew anything about Dan being, well umm kinda...gay?"

There was no answer.

"Oh sorry I accidentally pressed the mute button on my phone. I said that I don't really know, but why do you wanna know?"

"Well last night he came to my window and we talked..."

"OMG! You like him! Lemme tell Chris. CHRIS WAKE UP!"

I heard Chris groan and walk over to the phone.

"Phil likes Dan Howell!"

"Awww, Philly's in love!" There was a slight croak in Chris' voice but it didn't bother me. I was getting **another** call on my landline so I hung up and answered.

"Hey is this Phil?" It was a familiar voice but it sounded a little deeper than usual.

"Yea, is this Dan?"

"Yea I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?"

Was this the start of something great?

2 MONTHS LATER

DAN POV

I ran down the stairs and collected the post from the post box. As I did Phil was walking down his garden. His amazing raven black hair fell across his face.

Beautiful, but if I told him I was gay my reputation would be ruined.

"Hey Dan! You seeing if you got your letter?"

"Yea, that reminds me. Who did you apply for?"

"Manchester, you?"

I looked at him as a smile spread on my face and said

"Seriously!? Me too!"

"Cool! Maybe if we both get in we could share a dorm..?"

"Umm yea.."

We opened our post boxes and looked through, until I stopped at an envelope with my name printed onto it.

"Did you get one too!?" Phil asked.

"Yea!"

We talked for a few minutes about how exited we were until my mum wanted to get me in as it was cold outside and none of us had coats on. I told her and the rest of my family about me getting in. As a present I got a laptop, so straight away I skyped Phil.

"Hey Phil guess what I got!"

"A laptop!?"

"Yea! How about you?"

"I got a video camera because I'm going to major in computer science."

He asked me what was the first thing I did on the laptop and I told him I was looking up my friends on google. He looked a me with a straight face and told me to not look him up. I wondered why but after he had told me I had to see why. As I did a blog came up with a little picture of him in the corner. He had his own blog, and didn't tell me.

'Hello everyone, this weeks topic is about love and relationships, and all of that fluff. So before I say this I know a lot of you may not like this but if you don't then I'm sorry, but I need to clear this up. I Phillip Lester am gay.'

I stopped reading and highlighted the word gay, was he joking? Or was he serious? I kept on reading.

'Yes I'm serious, I'm gay. As in l like men. So if your homosexual please don't share your hatred on the comment section. So anyway let me define love for you, in a way I feel about someone, but he's straight for sure, so I can't be with him. So let me tell you how I feel love. It's when he walks I'm the room and smiles at everyone. It's the way his hair looks natural but you know it isn't. The way he talks to everyone like their his best friend. He makes me warm and fuzzy inside when he's with me. My day is brightened when he's around.

Wow sorry this got a bit too deep so I'm going to stop here. See you next week where I talk about me wanting braces and eating dog biscuits. Byeeeeee

RAWR!'

He was talking about Pj! Pj, not me. Fucking Pj.

I skyped Phil and didn't let him say hello.

"How's Pj?"

PHIL POV

"How's Pj?" Dan seemed angry, but why?

"Why you ask...?"

"I read your blog. Can you come over? I need to do this in person."


	4. Chapter 4

PHIL POV

As I walked over to Dan's house I felt my palms getting sweatier after every step I took. My heart pounding so loud that I could feel the blood pumping in my head.

"Oh hello Phil!" Dan's mum was a nice lady, actually Dan's whole family was nice. They were all for gay rights, so I felt like they knew something that I didn't.

"Afternoon Mrs Howell, do you know where Dan is by any chance?"

"Ah yes! He's upstairs setting up his new laptop. Go on up and if you need anything just call!"

I thanked her and slowly went up to his room. I knocked on the door, I could hear Dan shuffling around in there but I could hear well enough to know what he was doing.

"C-come in."

DAN POV

"C-come in." I didn't realise until then what I had done. Phil slowly came in and stood at the door awkwardly.

"Hey..."

"Hey, umm have a seat." I choked out, I felt like a 13 year old going through puberty asking a girl to dance. He sat down and looked at me. I owed him an explanation.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have looked you up on google but I was curious. But can you tell me why you didn't say to me that you were gay before? And who's this guy you like? Is it someone I know?" I stopped asking to let him speak.

"I was scared you wouldn't want to be friends anymore."

"Phil! Your so stupid you know that right? I will ALWAYS wanna be your friend, and I wouldn't judge you because I'm gay..."

"Your not gay! I heard just the other day that you were back with Becky."

"I paid her to say that. I've never done it with anyone...and to prove I'm gay."

I leaned straight in and kissed him, he didn't hold back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and sat on my lap. We kissed for three minutes until he said

"Dan Howell will you do me the pleasure of being my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

TWO MONTHS LATER AND THREE WEEKS UNTIL GRADUATION

PJ POV

"Chris, baby can you call Phil and ask him where he is? He said he would arrive at 6:30 so we could start the best couples movie night ever!"

Tonight was going to be great. My parents were out and we had a big house all to ourselves. Me and Dan had chosen the films. E.T, Back to the future one and two, hunger games, and Harry potter one and two.

"Sure!"

CHRIS POV

"Hey Phil where are you?"

"Sorry running a bit late, as in my straighteners weren't working. You know what I'm not going to bother but I'll be over in five minutes."

"Great."

Pj and Dan were upstairs getting the films whilst I set up down stairs. There was two soundproof tents. (By using 7 extra thick duvets and 3 blankets) luckily the living room was massive anyway. A variety of drinks and popcorn and lots of blankets.

Phil POV

I arrived at Pj's house and walked in.

"Hey Philly! Others are up stairs getting the films, which means we need to talk."

"Okay..." I said as I walked into what seemed to be blanket kingdom.

"So do you think nights the night where you...do it!?"

"I hope so but we both agree on waiting until it was perfect, which reminds me. Is everything set?"

"Ugh. Yes sir."

I laughed until I had two arms wrapped around me and a pair of soft lips kissing my neck.

Dan POV

"I need to go upstairs quickly." Chris ran quickly out of the room.

'Wrong answer McFly!' Came from the TV until Chris came back in and sat down next to Pj.

"Dan can you come and help me with something upstairs. Please?" Now Phil wanted me to leave during the best part of the film but I couldn't say no to him.

We walked upstairs and he made me close my eyes. I walked into a room with a comfy carpet, which smelt welcoming and Christmasy. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful room with a big bed and candles surrounding the outskirts.

"Baby, I love you and I'm ready. But are you...?" Dan said as he held my hands.

"Yes, I love you."

*SMUT*

I sat on the bed, Phil leaned in on top and kissed me. I licked his bottom lip begging for entrance, as I did he had something in his hand, a bottle of water. He sprayed my hair and ruffled it up.

"I want your hair to be natural when this happens."

He took off my top and I took off his. Our bare chests feeling each other, we took off our jeans and socks. Leaving us grinding against each other. I feel myself getting harder and harder hoping he didn't feel it. Phil revealed my member and slowly bobbing his head up and down.

PHIL POV

I got little moans from him every time I went all the way down. He was surprisingly big for such a skinny boy.

I opened up a bottle of lube and covered Dan's entrance, as I stuck one finger in he winced.

"Baby, do you want me to stop?"

"N-no"

I carried on until I needed him.

DAN POV

He pushed himself into me and slowly kept on going in and out, I moaned until

"Phil...I'm gon-...Ahh Uh uh yes!"

"'Shhhh it's alright let it all out." Phil kissed my neck making me come more.

"Uhhh yea..." I rode out my orgasm until Phil came which wasn't long after me.

I put my head into the crook of Phil's neck as I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

THRID PERSON POV

It was only a matter of days until graduation and Phil wanted to show Dan that he was an (almost) mature adult who could cook, clean, and pay for his own supplies. Whilst taking care of his boyfriend through health and mental states, he had been saving up to buy an apartment near their university by getting a job and helping around at the house.

"Daniel, Phillips here!" Dan had been looking after his grandma whilst his parents were away on a business trip and Adrian had been at his friends house for the weekend.

"Coming Grandma." He finished his hair and heard the two talking downstairs about money and taking care of someone. He didn't care as he walked downstairs to see Phil talking about paints. Dan's grandma used to be a designer so he got very curious.

"Hey Dan! You ready to go?"

"Yea just need to put on some shoes and I'll be ready."

Dan put his shoes on and was ready to leave.

"You boys have fun!"

"Bye grandma, if you need anything just give me a ring. Mine and Phil's phone numbers are on the fridge door."

DAN POV

"Phil why are we taking your car? Wait why are there boxes in the back seat?"

"All shall be revealed soon, my darling."

Phil was freaking me out a bit now. We drove for a hour and a half until we stopped in front of what seemed to be an apartment building, down the street was Manchester University. Phil opened the door into the building, it was very nice inside. We went to level 5 and went in front of a door of what seemed to be leading to a apartment. I was confused.

"Close your eyes sweetheart."

"P-Phil what are you doing?"

"Trust me." He held my hand and lead me into a room which smelt a lot like Phil's place, mixed with mine and IKEA. I opened my eyes and found myself in a living room with a TV, sofa, a fireplace topped with pictures of us when we were little.

"Phil, what is this?"

"Our apartment."

"OH MY GOODNESS PHILIP MICHAEL LESTER! I LOVE YOU!"

I looked into the room next door which had a big double bed and the normal bedroom essentials.

"All we need to do is collect your things and after graduation this will be our home, until we conquer Manchester."

As I sat down on the bed I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Phil walked over to me.

"Dan! What's the matter? Oh I'm sorry I just threw this onto you." He hugged me tightly.

"No, I'm just-I love you so much."

I kissed him and as the kiss got deeper I felt happier, that was until my phone rang. It was Anthony. I hadn't told him or Ian or anyone else about me and Phil.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Danny its Anthony, are you coming to the party tonight?"

Anthony and Ian were actually really nice, and kind but if you mentioned gay I front of them it's world war three.

"Oh crap is that tonight? Sorry mate I can't. My grandma's staying over whilst my parents are on a business trip so I have to look after her. Maybe next time?"

"Alright, and tell her I say hey. Well gotta go see ya."

"Bye."

PHIL POV

Dan looked over to me and laughed.

"What's so funny?" He pointed at my hair, it turned into a quiff. I flaunted it down.

"Hey it's getting late, do you want me to drop you home?"

"My grandma doesn't actually need help with anything, come on she still does yoga. She'll be fine."

"So what does that mean?"

"You, me, Delia Smith brownies and buffy marathon."

"You know just what I like!" I giggled, me and Dan had our _own apartment._

I made brownies and put them on a plate whilst Dan went through the boxes to find my buffy DVD's.

"Hey baby, you found them?"

"Yea, along with this?"

It was a black shoe box saying in big black writing 'PHILS PRIVATE' I looked down to the floor in embarrassment.

He put the box on the table and told me it didn't matter. We headed into the living room and sat down.

"Dan, you didn't look in it? Did you?"

"Why?"

I got up, collected the box and opened it I front of Dan. I passed it to him and didn't say anything.

DAN POV

I looked in the mystery box and saw photos, letters and a little notepad.

They were photos of me and Phil, letters to me that I never got saying that Phil loved me. I looked in the notepad and read the first page.

' _Dear Diary,_

 _Today Dan looked perfect as usual. I hated that I wasn't in any other of his classes.'_

It was wrote on his first few weeks of school. I looked over to him and kissed every inch of his face and cuddled into him as I slept.

GRADUATION DAY

PHIL POV

Me and Dan had been going to the apartment most weekends so we could buy furniture and make it feel like a real home. But today we didn't wake up there instead we were both in my bedroom. It was time to leave school and grow some balls.

"Hey do you want some tea? We have to be at the school at two and it's only ten." I asked the lump of blanket on my bed.

"Yea, three sugars and lot of milk."

"Dan I know what you like in your tea, but are you going to get up?"

"Phil it's the first day of the rest of our lives. I'll get up when I wanna get up, which is...now."

Dan arose from the bed and looked in the mirror. He had his usual hobbit hair reminding me to put a mini spray bottle in my pocket so if Dan tried to straighten his hair he couldn't.

After an hour of procrastination and eating Dan and I got ready and headed outside where our parents waited for us.

"Now you two boys be careful, we'll see you tonight but before you go. You both need to get around quicker so we all bought you both a car!" Dans mother gave us a box with the key inside. It was a Range Rover. We both hugged and thanked everyone. Dan jumped in the drivers seat and I jumped in the passenger side.

"We have 2 hours to do whatever and I have one place in mind."

"Where? But remember Dan we have to be at the school by one."

"Yes, mum." He mimicked.

We drove down to a small beach that Dan's family owned so it was private property. Where it was calm and peaceful. Luckily it was only ten minutes away from the school so we would be able to stay a bit longer. Dan parked the car and opened the back, so we could sit and talk inside the boot. After joking around for ten or twenty minutes Dan looked at me straight in my eyes.

"Phil I love you so much, your amazing, funny, cute, and the best boyfriend ever."

I started to blush.

"But boyfriend doesn't sound very formal. You know what does? Husband. Philip Michael Lester."

He pulled out a black box and got down on one knee. I could feel tears coming.

"Will you do the honer of taking my hand in marriage?"

"Yes! Yes oh yes!"

DAN POV

He said yes! Oh my god! Then I realised I have 30 minutes to be with Phil. I wanted to use this time. We where in the middle of nowhere, nobody could see us, and this is private property so nobody could here us. I put the ring on Phil's finger and kissed him.

The kiss got more passionate leading to him grinding on me. It felt good but as I got hard the more uncomfortable it was in my southern region. I could tell Phil wanted it just as bad. So we snuck in the back and did our business.

 **Hello everyone! So that was some chapter, I know I haven't really spoken to you guys before so...Hi? I'm kinda stuck on what I should do next so I'm tempted to add a original character but this won't be a friend or foe to the boys, maybe a new loved one for them to care about...? ABORT MISSION! I've said to much! But remember if you wanna get notified when I post a new chapter follow, favourite and review this story! Only takes up a few,seconds of your life!**

 **\- Mia xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I wanna know if I'm flying through without detail. That is all, enjoy.**

PHIL POV

As we drove in the car Dan hummed to young volcanoes by fall out boy, whilst I played with _my_ engagement ring. But then it struck me, what would Dan's other friends think. Will he tell them?

"Dan...?"

"Sweetheart."

"What will _they_ say about us..?"

I hated to say they're names.

"Darling, it'll be fine." He parked the car and held my hand. "Ian is for gay rights! It's our secret we keep from Anthony, because he could take us down. But saying that, is that Anthony with h-his dad!?"

I turned around to see Anthony hugging and crying with this older version of him. We got out to say hi but I stayed behind a bit.

"Dan! Phil!"

This was scaring me, he ran over and gave us both a big hug.

"Hey man, when did your dad come back...?"

"He came back to say sorry and introduce his boyfriend. Then I realised that I was super homophobic... Sorry Phil."

He just said sorry?! I couldn't help but smile.

"It's ok."

"That reminds me, me and Phil are getting married." Dan said.

"You forgot?" I felt anger rising.

"Well I've just been toppled with more news and I have a memory of a goldfish." I had to forgive him because it's true, and I just can't say no to a face like his!

DAN POV

I'm glad I can be honest to Anthony now. After we told him the truth he was a bit mad but understood why we didn't say anything. We were now sitting down with the rest of our year getting ready to get our diplomas. I saw mine and Phil's parents take a seat.

"Hey, I was thinking if I could ask my friend Carrie to sing at the wedding...?"

Phil had been making lots of friends with other bloggers and youtubers at the moment, whilst he made videos I was behind the camera helping him. I also came up in a few videos just to say hi or to be his 'beautiful assistant'. I had spoken to Carrie before, she was really nice so I had to say...

"Yes! I love her singing!"

"Great I'll-" he was cut off by our head of year, Miss Hodges.

"Welcome everyone, to the graduation ceremony of the class of 2009! Before we get started I would like to congratulate our valid Victorian, Phil Lester!"

Phil was signalled to come to the podium.

"Thank you miss Hodges. Through the time I've been at Melland High School I have made friends, done course work, found love and found my true passion, media arts. I started this school 11 months ago thinking I had no chance of doing anything great, but instead I was featured in a published photography magazine, opened the media arts community club and co ran it for 6 months. Did multiple charity events. The best thing I did was choose to love Daniel James Howell. Thank you for being there for me when I wasn't there for you. I love you."

I sat there with tears roll down my face.

"Thank you Phil, that was beautiful!"

As we got handed our diplomas I saw a few flashing lights from cameras. I finally do anything.

TWO WEEKS LATER

PHIL POV

"Dan, what shirt should I wear?" I was heading out to the opticians because I had to face the eye test of doom, I hated going because I had to wear my glasses. Dan on the other side loved when I wore glasses, even though he got poked in the eye when I went to kiss him.

"Sweetheart you look lovely in both of them! But I think your galaxy one still has a stain on it after you spilt red wine on it last week!" Dan had just came from the shower so his hair was still curly. Beautiful.

"Ok thanks." I kissed him on the cheek and started to put on my lion shirt.

DAN POV

After Phil left I went onto his YouTube channel and watched his video. It looked quite fun, but I had nothing to talk about. Phil on the other hand was funny, had loads of ideas, could tell tales that could be simple and funny and make them creative and mystical. He had always wanted me to try doing YouTube but I always said no when I wanted to say yes.

I felt hungry so I went into the kitchen to make lunch. I grabbed my sandwich and went into the living room and saw a camera set up and lights. I knew Phil wouldn't be back until two and it was only twelve now. So I put down my food and sat in front of the camera. I pushed the button and it flowed from me.

"Hello Internet, I'm Dan Howell and if you watch Phil's videos you may of seen me pop up in a few of his videos to hand him items for challenges. He had been nagging at me for a while to have a go at this YouTube thing but I never had the courage."

I went on for about three minutes until I heard the door open. I quickly turned the camera and lights off, grabbed my sandwich and put on the TV.

"Hey my appointment was cancelled. Oh crap sorry! I forgot to put my camera away before I left! I'll go and edit my footage."

"Hey babe, don't worry about the camera didn't bother me." No! He's going to see my video! I can't tell him to not do look because then he will! I need to get out.

"Hey I need to go and have a Starbucks I'll be back in half an hour want anything?"

"Don't want anything."

"Alright, love you!"


End file.
